


Satu Sampai Sembilan

by lostinmars



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmars/pseuds/lostinmars
Summary: "Dari 1 sampai 9, kamu bernilai sembilan yang artinya sempurna di mataku.”
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Satu Sampai Sembilan

Satu Sampai Sembilan  
_______________

Matahari sangat terik siang itu. Suara dengung dan derik serangga khas musim panas terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga Syoya yang sedang berjalan ragu menuju sebuah taman kota yang terletak tepat di tengah kawasan gedung pencakar langit. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya, pukul 1 siang. Ia eratkan pegangan pada kait tas punggungnya demi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan melanjutkan langkah pendeknya.

Taman kota tersebut terbilang cukup luas dengan pepohonan yang rindang dan tinggi menjulang mengelilinginya. Syoya tersenyum melihat sekelompok anak-anak sekolah dasar tengah berlari dengan riang sembari membawa jaring bertangkai panjang dan kotak kaca plastik untuk berburu kumbang tanduk. Ah.. ia jadi rindu masa kecilnya dulu.

Sekelibat bayangan tentang musim panas di tahun-tahun sebelumnya memaksa masuk ke dalam memori Syoya secara tiba-tiba. Perang pistol air, kolam karet berisikan air setengah tumpah, terik matahari yang sama kuatnya seperti hari ini dan juga ada tawa renyah seorang anak laki-laki yang presensinya selalu hadir di setiap keseharian Syoya kala itu. Secara tidak sadar, Syoya mengulas senyum kecil memikirkan kenangan masa kecilnya tersebut.

Semakin lama ia berjalan, semakin ia sampai pada tujuannya ke taman ini. Syoya menitih langkah ke satu-satunya kursi taman yang tertutupi rindang pohon dan cukup tersembunyi dari sinar matahari.

Semakin lama Syoya mendekati kursi tersebut, semakin ia dapat melihat sesosok anak laki-laki yang ada di dalam ingatan musim panasnya di masa lampau. Anak laki-laki tersebut tengah duduk tegak sembari memejamkan matanya.  
Oh mungkin sekarang ia tidak tampak seperti seorang bocah lagi, namun sudah tumbuh jauh lebih besar dari apa yang Syoya bisa ingat. Lelaki tersebut kini mengecat rambut berwarna hitam kelamnya menjadi cokelat tua, ada piercings masing-masing satu di kedua telinganya serta wajah tampannya terlihat lebih matang. Dan ketika kedua kelopak mata lelaki itu terbuka, Syoya sedikit tertegun karena sepasang manik tajam menatapnya langsung seolah sedang menangkap basah Syoya yang sedang menilai penampilan lelaki tersebut.

“Syoya.” Sapaan hangat terlantur dari bibir lelaki itu saat menyadari kehadiran Syoya. “ _You come_.”

“ _Yeah, I’m here._ ” Balas Syoya dengan sedikit tawa kecil menderai. Ada sepersekian detak jantungnya bergemuruh kencang ketika lelaki tersebut bangkit dari kursi taman lalu berjalan menghampiri Syoya hanya untuk menggenggam telapak tangan kanannya yang berkeringat dan mengajaknya duduk beriringan di kursi taman tersebut.

“Aku kira kamu gak jadi datang.” ujar lelaki tersebut tanpa menatap wajah Syoya di sampingnya namun telapak kirinya masih menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanan Syoya.

“Udah janji, kan? Aku pasti datang, Sukai.” Syoya menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

“Kalo gitu, ayo.”

Angin bertiup lembut menerbangi poni semata Syoya yang halus. Tangannya ditarik pelan oleh lelaki bernama Sukai tersebut untuk kembali berjalan menyusuri taman kota. Syoya diam saja dan patuh mengikuti karena sebenarnya ia tahu dan sangat tahu ke mana Sukai membawanya pergi.

Mereka berhenti di salah satu pohon tertua di taman itu. Katanya, pohon tersebut sudah ada bahkan sebelum Syoya dan Sukai lahir ke dunia ini. Pohon besar dengan batang kayu yang gemuk berdiri kokoh di hadapan Syoya dan Sukai. Lalu mereka berdua berpandangan.

“Aku bawa sekop kecil, cuma ada satu sih.” Sukai melepaskan eratan tangan pada Syoya untuk merogoh ranselnya dan mengambil sebuah sekop dari dalam.

“Gak apa, aku juga bawa. Tapi sendok makan.” Cengiran Syoya mengembang sembari memamerkan sebuah sendok makan aluminium dari saku celana ke hadapan Sukai. Sukai mau tak mau tertawa nyaring sekali.

“Kamu tuh.. masih aja aneh. Gak abis pikir.”

“ _Well, this is me_.”

Tanpa berkomentar lagi, mereka merunduk dan berjongkok bersamaan untuk mulai menggali tanah sedikit demi sedikit di bawah pohon besar. Suara tawa anak-anak yang sedang bermain menjadi latar kesunyian di antara Syoya dan Sukai yang tengah sibuk menggali untuk mencari benda yang ditimbun di sana 12 tahun lalu.

Sukai melirik ke arah lelaki berwajah manis di hadapannya. Lelaki manis itu menautkan kedua alisnya dan tampak kesulitan menggali dengan sebuah sendok. Sukai jadi berfikir bahwa fungsi sendok ya hanya untuk keperluan makan, bukan untuk hal yang lain. Dia menggeleng sembari mengulas senyum tipis, dengan cekatan ia mengambil sendok dari tangan Syoya.

“Hei!” seru Syoya tidak terima konsentrasinya pecah karena gerakan Sukai tadi.

“Jangan berisik. Pakai Sekopku biar cepat, kamu lelet banget soalnya.”

Syoya hanya bisa mendengus karena tidak bisa menyangkal ucapan Sukai. Lalu mereka kembali terdiam dan menggali lebih dalam; tanah dan ingatan keduanya.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya mereka merasakan ujung sekop dan sendok menyentuh permukaan keras yang sepertinya bukan bebatuan melainkan kotak besi berukuran sedang dengan gembok tembaga berkode terlampir di sisi depannya.

Sukai menarik kotak tersebut ke atas permukaan dengan sekali angkat. Nafasnya sedikit memburu, sama seperti Syoya yang juga sudah meneteskan bulir keringat di pelipisnya. Hari ini panas dan melakukan kegiatan menggali tanah seperti ini membuat mereka tampak berada di dalam sauna. Mereka segera berdiri untuk menimbun tanah kembali secara asal-asalan dan setelahnya mereka menghampiri wastafel terdekat untuk membilas tangan serta kotak besi tersebut dari tanah yang menempel.

“Aku kayak ngerasa balik lagi ke jaman SD.” Ujar Syoya yang sudah selesai mencuci tangan dan tengah menunggu Sukai membilas kotak besi tersebut. “main di siang bolong sama kamu kayak gini.”

“Oh ya? Aku juga sih.” Timpal Sukai.

“Kapan terakhir kali kita habisin liburan bareng, Kai?”

“Hmm..” Sukai tampak berfikir, “Mungkin 7? Atau 8 tahun yang lalu.”

“Udah lama banget ya..”

“Iya.”

Hening kembali.

Sukai menutup keran wastafel setelah selesai membilas tanah. Dagu miliknya digerakkan memberi isyarat agar Syoya mengikuti dirinya untuk kembali ke kursi taman yang teduh. Mereka duduk beriringan lagi dengan Sukai memangkukan kotak besi yang sudah berkarat tersebut.

“ _mr. Time Capsule_. Halo.” Sapa Syoya kepada benda mati yang direbut dari pangkuan Sukai. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

“Masih inget angkanya?” Sukai bertanya kepada Syoya yang sedang memindai kotak tersebut dan melihat ada gembok berkode bertengger yang meminta 3 angka pengaman. Syoya menggeleng dan berbisik pelan ‘lupa’.

“Bukan lupa sebenernya, Ya.” Sukai tertawa, “Emang cuma aku yang tau.”

“Yee, curang. Ngapain tanya aku kalo gitu?”

“Iseng aja.”

“Kok aku gak dikasih tau sih dulu?” tanya Syoya penasaran.

“Kamu gak nanya soalnya waktu itu.” Sukai tertawa lagi.

“Dih, apaan tuh. Ya udah sini, kasih tau kodenya. Masih inget?”

“Inget. Biar ga lupa aku pilih angka 1 sama 9. 1 buat angka pertama, 9 buat angka terakhir.”

“Terus angka tengahnya?”

Sukai menerawang jauh ke manik Syoya yang coklat benderang. Kedua kelopak mata Sukai berubah sendu, Syoya tak tahu harus mendeskripsikannya seperti apa. Hanya saja satu yang ia tahu, hatinya terasa ngilu.

“Sembilan.” Sukai memutuskan kontaknya dan memilih menatap gembok tembaga di kotak tersebut. “1 sampai 9. 1-9-9. 1 buat angka pertama, 9 buat angka terakhir dan 9 buat angka tengah.”

“Kenapa sembilan lagi?” Syoya kembali bertanya sembari mengubah kode pada gembok tersebut.

1-9-9. Terbuka.

Sukai tampak ragu namun di hatinya sudah bertekad kuat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang, di saat Tuhan memberi sedikit kesempatan lagi untuk mengutarakan apa yang harusnya terucap 12 tahun yang lalu.

“Soalnya.. angka sembilan ngingetin aku tentang kamu. Dari 1 sampai 9, kamu tuh bernilai sembilan yang artinya sempurna di mataku.”

Ada jeda yang terjaring di antara untaian kata manis dari mulut Sukai untuk dirinya. Syoya terdiam mencermati ucapan lelaki bersurai cokelat di sampingnya. Dirinya seperti terseret ke pusaran ingatan usang yang dulu pernah ia kubur dalam-dalam. Perasaannya saat pertama kali perutnya seperti dihinggapi puluhan kupu-kupu ketika senyum Sukai terarah padanya, perasaannya saat pertama kali jatungnya berpacu cepat sekali ketika Sukai mencium pipinya sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah menjadi seseorang yang menemani hari-harinya dan juga perasaannya saat pertama kali mengalami patah hati yang dasyat ketika Sukai memberi tahu bahwa dia sedang menyukai seseorang.

Banyak sekali hal yang ingin Syoya tanyakan saat ini, namun kalimat - kalimat tersebut tiba – tiba tersendat ditenggorokkannya dan Syoya bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

“Boleh aku buka kotaknya?” akhirnya Syoya hanya sanggup mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa menanggapi penjelasan Sukai mengenai angka tengah tersebut, Sukai memaklumi.

“Boleh.”

Syoya menemukan benda-benda yang familiar di kepalanya. Pistol air, sepasang yoyo yang tidak ada talinya (Syoya sangat ingat ini karena talinya digunting oleh guru di kelas saat Sukai bandel bermain ketika jam belajar berlangsung), beberapa potret dirinya dan Sukai serta dua lembar amplop yang berbeda warna.

“Dulu, kita mutusin bikin _time capsule_ buat ngirim surat ke diri kita sendiri di masa depan kan?” Syoya mengambil dua surat yang masih tersimpan rapih namun tampak menguning. “Terus, kita bacain gantian sambil didengerin bareng-bareng.”

“Iya..” jawab Sukai pelan seraya mengambil surat miliknya dulu yang disodorkan oleh Syoya ke depan dadanya.

“Kamu dulu baca. Terus aku.” Titah Syoya yang menatap Sukai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

“Oke.” Sukai menyanggupi dan kemudian ia buka amlop biru di tangannya. “Aku baca ya.”

“ _Hello, Sukai di masa depan! Sekarang taun 2xxx dan bentar lagi gue masuk SMP. Seneng banget akhirnya ga dikatain bocah lagi, kan udah mau gede hehehe_ ”

Sukai tersenyum membaca surat dari anak tengil yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri di masa lalu.

“ _Bentar lagi gue dibolehin pergi les di bimbel, gak pake guru privat lagi. Bosen banget belajar di rumah, kalo di tempat bimbel kan bisa dapet temen baru. Dan abis pulang bisa pergi maen sama Syoya! Eh ga tau sih Syoya mau les bimbel sama gue ngga, abis nulis surat ini gue tanyain deh._ ”

Sukai tertawa lagi lalu bertanya singkat kepada Syoya, “Mau kan ya kamu?”

“Mau lah, kamu maksa dulu.” Syoya tertawa menimpali.

“ _Oh ya jadi keasikan ceritain gue di taun 2xxx deh. Oke balik ke topik. Intinya buat Sukai di masa depan, semoga lo udah hidup dengan baik. Gue berusaha belajar dari sekarang biar lo di masa depan ga kesusahan ya. Semoga 12 tahun yang akan datang, lo udah lulus dari universitas paling bergengsi dan kerja di bidang yang lo pengenin. Pokoknya gue berdoa yang bagus-bagus buat lo._ ”

“ _Dan terakhir pesen gue dari gue di taun 2xxx ini: stop jadi orang pengecut di depan orang yang lo sayang, please_.”

Sukai berhenti sejenak. Ia menurunkan kertas di depan wajahnya untuk mencari manik cokelat terang yang tengah menatapnya balik. Ada kilat terkejutan dalam kedua mata Syoya. Belum ingin menanggapi, lantas Sukai meneruskan untuk membaca suratnya.

“ _Karena gue tau sekarang gue masih ingusan dan pengecut, jadi please Sukai di masa depan, tolong kasih tau dia kalo lo tuh udah sayang dia banget dari dulu. Bahkan dari lo belum ngerti apa itu suka, lo tuh udah ‘jatuh cinta’ sama dia tanpa lo sadari ternyata udah segede itu perasaan lo sama dia._ ”

“ _dari 1 sampai 9, dia itu sempurna. Lo ga bakal nyesel deh pacarin Syoya. Jadi please, tolong bilangin ke dia kalo gue di masa ini dan lo di masa depan itu akan tetep sayang sama dia_.”

“ _Segitu aja surat gue hahaha panjang ya. Sampai jumpa 12 tahun yang akan datang! Sukai, 11-03-2xxx_ ”

Seusai Sukai membacakan suratnya, ia melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop. Ia tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

“Syoya..”

“Giliran gue ya.” Syoya menginterupsi panggilan Sukai kepadanya. Ia tahu.. ke mana pembicaraan ini berakhir. Jadi selagi bisa, Syoya akan menahan ini sedikit lama agar Sukai mendengarkan isi suratnya terlebih dahulu. “ _May I?_ ”

“Iya. Silahkan.”

“ _Ehem_.” Syoya berdeham singkat agar suaranya tidak terdengar parau.

“Dear _, Syoya di masa depan. Syoya yang nulis ini ada di tahun 2xxx. Semoga ga pusing bacanya ya karena ini cuma tulisan anak SD._ ”

“Dear _, Syoya di masa depan. Syoya harap di masa depan nanti, Syoya udah bisa mandiri ya. Ga bergantung sama orang lagi apalagi bergantung sama Sukai dan kak Ren. Terus Syoya udah tau cita-citanya apa, karena Syoya sekarang masih bingung kalo ditanya mau jadi dokter atau guru. Soalnya dua-duanya bukan Syoya yang pinginin_."

“ _Syoya suka liat majalah punya kak Ren yang isinya model pake baju-baju cakep, semoga di masa depan nanti Syoya bisa bikin baju-baju keren kayak gitu ya._ ”

Syoya tersenyum membaca surat dari anak manja yang tak lain adalah dirinya di masa lalu. Syoya jadi teringat betapa seringnya ia merengek kepada kakak sulungnya untuk dibelikan sesuatu dan juga kepada Sukai teman masa kecilnya untuk terus bermain bersamanya.

“ _Dan Syoya di masa depan nanti, tolong bilang makasih ke Sukai karena dia selalu ada buat Syoya di saat ini. Waktu kelinci Syoya mati, Sukai yang temenin Syoya sampe Syoya berenti nangis. Syoya sekarang masih malu buat ngucapinnya ke Sukai huhu_ ”

“ _Thanks_ , Sukai. _From me in the past._ ” Ujar Syoya spontan kepada Sukai yang langsung dibalas tulus ‘ _you are welcome_ ’. Kemudian Syoya melanjutkan untuk membaca suratnya.

“ _Syoya sebenernya malu karena tiap mau ngomong sama Sukai, pipi Syoya panas kayak lagi demam. Ga tau deh akhir-akhir ini aneh banget tiap deket Sukai tuh Syoya jadi malu. Kayaknya karena Syoya udah sadar kalo Syoya suka sama Sukai! Huuu malu >.<_”

Sukai menatap Syoya dengan tidak percaya. Ia terkejut setengah mati, bahwa perasaannya berbalas 12 tahun yang lalu? Sukai sudah ingin memotong kalau saja Syoya memberi isyarat agar Sukai tetap diam tidak berbicara apapun sampai ia selesai membaca suratnya.

“Dear, _Syoya di masa depan. Semoga ga malu-malu lagi yah di depan Sukai, canggung banget tau. Dan semoga cita-cita Syoya tercapai! Amiiin. Oke deh segitu aja surat Syoya. Sampai jumpa lagi di taun 2xxx! Syoya, 11-03-2xxx_ ”

Cuaca panas masih tidak dapat dihindari Syoya karena ia tengah berada di ruang terbuka tepat di bawah terik matahari. Meski rindang pohon menutupi tempat duduknya, masih saja ada bulir keringat yang menetes turun dari pelipisnya. Tetapi sekarang bukan hanya bulir keringat yang jatuh bergulir ke dagu Syoya, ada genangan air yang tak sanggup lagi ia bendung di bawah pelupuk mata sehingga tetesan air mata ikut turun membasahi pipi kemerahannya. Hatinya pilu, bibirnya bergetar karena susah payah ia melafalkan nama ‘Sukai’ di ujung lidahnya.

Sukai mendekatkan dirinya untuk merengkuh tubuh Syoya yang terlihat kecil di dekapannya. Ia ingin menangis juga tapi entah mengapa airmata memang sulit keluar dari matanya. Yang Sukai hanya bisa lakukan sekarang adalah membawa kepala Syoya ke dadanya dan mengelus pelan surai hitam milik lelaki manis tersebut seperti saat dia menenangkan Syoya di masa lalu.

“Kita… kenapa menjauh?” suara serak Syoya bertanya, nyaris pelan yang menyayat hati Sukai.

“Komunikasi. Kita kurang komunikasi.” Jawab Sukai sembari memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencium aroma _shampoo_ dari rambut kelam Syoya.

“Kalo aja aku nanya kamu, siapa yang kamu suka, bukan malah ngehindarin kamu dan malah pergi cari SMA di luar kota, kita gak bakal kayak gini.”

“Ga sepenuhnya salah kamu, Ya. Inget, aku juga pengecut ga ngutarain perasaanku sebenernya dari dulu. Sampai akhirnya malah kamu jadi milik orang lain.”

Matahari sangat terik siang itu. Suara dengung dan derik serangga khas musim panas terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga pengunjung taman kota, termasuk dipendengaran Syoya dan Sukai yang kini sedang duduk mencari presensi yang dirindukan oleh masing-masing pihak.

“ _I love you_.” Sukai berbisik lirih dan begitu sadar ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, “ _no, I mean I ‘loved’ you_.”

“ _Congratulations on your wedding next week, Syoya._ ”

  
•Fin•

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story ♡  
> (I've uploaded it on my twitter account, find me :p)


End file.
